


All That Changes Is Only Everything

by lowlifetheory



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Also some of season 6 didn't happen, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Everybody gets to love Stefan, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Pining Klaus, SO MUCH FLUFF, Season 7 and 8 never happened, Some Humor, Some angst, The Past Is Forgiven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 14:32:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10336700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lowlifetheory/pseuds/lowlifetheory
Summary: Five Mikaelson's who tried and failed to win Stefan's heart, and one that succeeded. Also lots of Stefan love, because he needs all the love.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Stefan needs all the love, he deserves all the love. So I'm giving him all the love.

'I don't understand why this meeting is necessary,' Kol huffed. 'The prophecy will go unfulfilled therefore the curse will not be broken.'

'You always were so negative,' Rebekah snapped. 

'And you were never that pretty,' Kol shot back. 

'Oh very mature Kol, attack my looks,' Rebekah said. 

Elijah's hands slammed down onto the table top and everyone except for Klaus startled. 

'I brought us together not to fight like children but to find a solution,' Elijah hissed through clenched teeth. 

'Prophecy curses are unbreakable,' Freya explained as she leaned forward. 'To break the curse the prophecy must be fulfilled, there is no manipulating it.'

Finn sighed. 'I don't like this.'

'Neither do I but the prophecy has given us clues as to how to break the curse. We just need to follow the breadcrumbs,' Freya shrugged. 

'It calls for a specific sibling to break the curse,' Klaus said. All eyes turned to him. 'What if that sibling is Henrik?' 

Silence fell heavy over the room, each lost in their own thoughts, fear for the future and memories of a lot brother. 

'If you take it on that basis, then it probably won't be you either Klaus,' Kol said after a minute. 

Klaus looked around the table, no one, not even Elijah would meet his eye. Klaus shrugged and tugged at the cuff of his sleeve. 

'Well we need a plan, what is it?' Rebekah folded her arms. 

'Well we know for certain that it's Stefan Salvatore, the prophecy said to mend his heart. We all saw him too,' Freya said. 

'The prophecy also calls for us to bed him, "take him as a lover and mend his broken heart". He hates most of us!' Kol said. 

'Well whose fault is that?' Rebekah looked at Klaus. Klaus sighed and looked away. 

'We need to get him here, tell him of our problems and our plan and woo him,' Finn said. 

'And who should start this silly charade?' Klaus snapped. 

'Me,' Finn said. 'Of all of us he knows the least about me and Freya,' Finn shrugged. 

'So we court him in order of who he hates the least? That's bloody ridiculous!' Kol said. 

'It's all we got,' Freya said. 

'I'll call him, invite him here,' Rebekah suggested. 

The family sighed and waited as Rebekah went away for privacy. No one spoke, they barely moved. Just ten minutes later Rebekah took her seat. 'He's on his way,' she said. 

-

Stefan stared at the Mikaelson family in disbelief. He'd heard their words, but the meaning was someplace in his psyche rolling around in horror. 

Each one of them, except for Klaus, was looking at him expectantly, but he had no idea what to say. 

He needed to fall for an Original, or at least bed them. Stefan didn't like this, he'd been involved in successfully killing two of them and trying to kill every other one bar Freya. There was no way this would end well. 

The family were cursed, never were they to have peace with each other or from their enemies as long as the curse hung over their heads and the prophecy remained unfulfilled. Stefan would be saving their future but he'd be whoring himself out to them in order to do it. 

'Say something,' Rebekah pleaded. 'I'm sure you have questions.'

'Oh I have plenty of questions. Do I just drop my pants now and go for a gangbang right here?' Stefan snapped. 

'Don't be crass,' Elijah scolded. 'The prophecy requires love, or at least feelings of warmth and positivity towards one of us.'

'I reckon you would need a few personality transplants before I fall that far,' Stefan said. 

Elijah sighed and looked away. 'I'm sorry.' 

Stefan felt bad all of a sudden. Here was this family, cursed and tortured by witches, their enemies. All they'd ever tried to do was the right thing by each other, that had led to enemies. And then there was little Hope. Stefan had caught a glimpse of Klaus' daughter when he arrived as she played with Hayley and Jackson. Did she deserve a twisted and messed up family? 

'Can I at least see or hear this prophecy?' Stefan asked. 

Freya disappeared for a moment and returned wit a large stone bowl. A colored mist swirled through it. 'Just touch it.' Freya explained. 

Stefan did, he could see the Mikaelson family, he was with them a some gathering. Hope was in his arms. He felt warmth, acceptance. Family. Even Damon and Elena touched the edges of his vision. 'Help them, and you'll find what you've always sought.'

Stefan blinked, the voice was so strong in his head, but it was so distant too. Stefan chased the words and visions. Someone reached for his hand but Stefan couldn't hold it, it slipped through his fingers like mist. 

Stefan rubbed his face and tried to organize the fog in his brain. When he looked up they were all watching him expectantly. 

'I can't believe I'm saying this, but we have a lot of negotiations to get through,' Stefan said as he rubbed his hands over his face. 

The family let out a collective sigh of relief, all except for Klaus who stood up and stormed from the compound to the city beyond. 

'Well let's get started then,' Elijah sat down and smiled. 

Finn

'I've never been on a date before,' Finn admitted. 'Not in the modern sense anyway.'

'Lets get something to eat and we can talk,' Stefan suggested. Finn nodded happily and they walked through the streets of New Orleans side by side. 

'Tell me about this world,' Finn asked. Stefan noticed how his eyes flicked around them.

'I'll tell you what I like,' Stefan offered. Finn nodded. 'I like society, I like humanity. Social structures fascinate me, watching towns and cities grow from nothing into places to be, how once backwater villages attract millions of visitors, and the people who live in these places, they each have their own identity but they merge together to create this society that looks out for one another, allows murder and love and betrayal. It shifts and changes with the time,' Stefan trailed off. 'I'm boring you.'

'No, your passion inspires me,' Finn smiled. They found a coffee shop and Finn led the way inside. Stefan watched as Finn frowned at the board then turned to him with a look of dismay. Stefan smiled.

'We'll take two flat whites,' Stefan said. 

'And one of those,' Finn pointed to the apple pie. 'Do you want...pie?'

'Yes, sure,' Stefan grinned. 

They took their order to a corner table and got comfortable. 'May I interject with my observations?'

Stefan took a sip of his coffee. 'By all means.'

'Your society, this that you love so much, its stringent and limited and its oppressive. I speak considering my early life of course,' Finn nodded. 

'I understand,' Stefan leaned forward. 'Tell me more.'

'Well, take your idea of marriage. One man, one woman. That's preposterous. My father had concubines who helped raise us, helped mother take care of us. One of those concubines was a man. Society, especially after we crossed the seas to the New World, was very open to all types of relationships. My first lover was a man, and yet here, in this world, I find that people oppress this nature. Persecution is rampant, and identity is something people dream of,' Finn said. 

He used his fork to cut into his pie and chewed slowly. 'This is wonderful!'

Stefan smiled and ate some himself. 'I take it you didn't get this a thousand years ago?'

'Food has changed for the better,' Finn said. 

'Finn, you mentioned identity is something people dream of,' Stefan said. 

Finn took another sip of his coffee. 'It is, life was once simple, and that made us known. You have these celebrities now, and you worship them, far more than any gods, but more than that, I find it impossible to be yourself and that frustrates me. Last week I watched a Football game with Kol, fascinating sport. It was a college game, and this star player-'

'Quarterback?' Stefan offered. Finn nodded.

'Yes, he had a girlfriend who danced, and a family in the stands, and his college was behind him, his state and then his very nation, and in the middle of everything he found the time to thank God that he won. America wanted this young man to win. That's a hell of an obligation, and that's what I see. I'm no more a Mikaelson than you are a Salvatore, we are Americans Stefan, and so our identity has been lost,' Finn said. He seemed almost sad. 

Stefan looked around the coffee shop and slid forward on his seat. He tapped Finn's hand and pointed. 'See that young woman over there, she's a goth, you can tell by her clothes, by what she chooses to wear. I know she's a goth and therefore she's individual.'

'Yes, she stands out, as does the server-'

'Batista,' Stefan smiled. Finn smiled back.

'He is defined by his uniform, by his job,' Finn said.

'That's how society goes but, we have surnames that denote something, Carpenter, a woodworker, or Fisher, someone who catches fish for a living,' Stefan realized he was enjoying his conversation so much that his coffee was getting cold. He took a long gulp.

'Mikaelson, son of Mikael,' Finn said. 

'Exactly, society hasn't changed for the worse, its just expanded to incorporate population growth,' Stefan said. 

'Then why is there shame when one man desires another,' Finn leaned close and folded his arms on the small table. 

'Perhaps society lost some thing along the way, perhaps people are scraping those things back,' Stefan said. 'I have a book of essays that I think you'd enjoy.'

'I would, very much,' Finn said. 'Now Rebekah has spoke often of transport. In my day boats were made of skin or wood and we traveled on horseback and I haven't exactly had the time to examine modern transportation.'

'I have an idea,' Stefan finished his coffee. 'I came here with just a change of clothes for a few days but it looks like I'll be staying for longer than that. Come with me for a road trip, we'll talk, I'll introduce you to some classic rock, and we'll go back to Mystic Falls for a day or two. I'll collect what I need for a longer stay and I'll gather you a few books.'

'Classic rock?' Finn looked almost afraid but Stefan laughed. 

'Come on, I'll explain on the way,' he stood and led Finn from the coffee shop.

-

'How was Mystic Falls?' Klaus asked from the corner of the room. Stefan set the duffel he carried on the ground. Finn was carrying another, along with his armful of books. 

'The journey there and back was fascinating,' Finn said. Stefan was glad Finn enjoyed it. Their conversation had ranged from sociology to theology to modern technology. Finn was enthralled by airplanes and Stefan stopped by the Delta Flight museum in Atlanta on the way back. 

Stefan found Finn easy to talk to, he was interesting and interested and it made for a good travel buddy, but he wasn't particularly attracted to the man. Stefan sighed, a deal was a deal and he was committed to trying.

'I'm sure you had quite the bore,' Klaus said to Stefan. 

Stefan ignored Klaus' words, he was in one of his spiteful moods, out to cause hurt and irritation wherever he could. 

'We had a great time actually,' Stefan said.

'Come on, I'll show you to your room,' Finn said. 

'I've stayed here before,' Stefan pointed out, remembering the nights he deliberated over his decision, but Finn was leading the way. 

Stefan turned to Klaus to speak but Klaus' eyes were wide, his lips parted. Stefan had the urge to reach out to Klaus but the other man turned away before he could and skulked through a door. 

Stefan followed Finn to the guest room and set his bag on the floor. 'Would you like some help?' Finn asked.

'I'll be fine,' Stefan turned but Finn caught his neck and pulled him close for a kiss. 

Finn was tall, and Stefan had only ever been with men his own height, so it was strange to lean up to kiss him, to reach to cup Finn's neck. 

They spent the evening making out, stripping slowly and exploring their bodies. Finn opened Stefan slowly, diligent and patient, then turned Stefan so he was leaning over the bed. 

The sex was good, satisfying, and Stefan didn't feel used or worthless. They slept side by side in Stefan's bed but arrived separately at breakfast time. 

'It's a bit early for that Niklaus,' Finn nodded to the glass of bourbon in Klaus' hand. 

Stefan smiled, thinking of Damon's favorite breakfast drink, and helped himself to bacon and eggs. A glass of blood was waiting at his place.

'Its not if I haven't been to bed,' Klaus said into the glass. 

Freya arrived, followed by Kol and they all sat around eating and chatting. It felt surreal to watch the Mikaelson's sit together and not create diabolical plans for world domination. 

'So how will we know if the curse has been broken?' Finn asked.

Freya turned a wide grin on her brother. 'I think you would know,' she said. 

'It was worth a try,' Finn shrugged.

Klaus slammed his glass on the table and glared at Finn. Stefan focused on his food. 

'Hey, we're still friends, I really enjoyed your company,' Finn turned to Stefan. 

'Of course, you have all those books to read and discuss with me don't you?' Stefan grinned as he sipped his blood. 

Freya

'I've been looking forward to this,' Freya smirked as she pulled Stefan along the street. 

'Oh yeah?' Stefan said. Freya turned so she was facing him, but Stefan kept walking and caught her around the waist. Freya laughed and trusted him to guide her. 

'Yeah, can't wait to dance with you,' she said as she turned so she was beside him again. 

'You do know I don't dance right?' Stefan pointed out but Freya was ignoring him. 

They ended up outside some warehouse with a high ceiling and music pumping. The very floor vibrated and Stefan could think of no worse place to be, but Freya already had her arms in the air and was shaking her way through the crowd. She still had the hold of Stefan's hand though, so he had little choice but to follow her. When she was happy with her spot Freya wound her arms around Stefan's neck and slid her leg between his. 

They danced to one beat, then another, and when Freya leaned close she was hot and sticky. 'Bite your tongue and let me taste you,' she pleaded. 

Stefan looked down into her eyes and let his hands slip lower on her back. Freya was nothing like Finn, she was all energy and adventure, willing to try anything without consequence. She was beautiful like this, wild and dangerous. Stefan kissed her, dominating her mouth then allowing her to fight back. He pulled back for a moment, and as she requested let his fangs sink into his tongue. Freya immediately lapped at his tongue, sucking the blood before the wound healed. 

The blood made her high, and she ground against his thigh. Stefan shifted just slightly, letting her ride his leg as the beat thrummed around them. 

'Lets get out of here,' he said when she'd calmed and Freya nodded. 

Stefan led them outside to the sharp cool air and but Freya was in his arms in an instant, pressing him against the rough brick wall and kissing him until neither could breathe. 

'Lets go get something to eat,' she said. Stefan tangled their fingers together and they soon found a small diner with two cops in one corner and a tired looking student tapping away on a laptop in another. 

'I've never been to a rave before,' Stefan admitted as he took a seat. 

'Really?' Freya asked. 'You've been alive how long?'

'I know,' Stefan shrugged. 'Not really my scene though.'

'You could get used to it,' Freya said. Stefan doubted it, but he didn't say anything. 

'What can I get you two kids?' A woman asked. 

'I'll have a large strawberry milkshake, double cheeseburger with bacon on the side, large fries and onion rings and fried onions,' Freya said. 

'Someone's got the munchies,' the waitress teased. 'And you?'

'Just a coffee, black,' Stefan said. 

The waitress walked away with a smile and Stefan turned to grin at Freya. 'I'm hungry,' she defended. 

'Uh huh,' Stefan said. 

'You know, you haven't given us a good reason for saying yes. Don't get me wrong, I'm glad you're doing it but you haven't said why you're doing it,' Freya said. 

Stefan thought of his brother and Elena at home, of their perfect life. Of Caroline and Tyler, hell even Bonnie had found contentment with Enzo. Stefan thought of the prophecy. He knew instantly it was meant for him, that it would give him happiness. He interpreted that as it had to be earned. Stefan had been happy a handful of times over his one hundred and seventy odd years, but happiness required hard work, and Stefan was willing to search for it. He wasn't just doing it for himself, this family deserved a chance to be happy, and Stefan had always felt at home with them, especially with Klaus and Rebekah during the twenties. He wanted that again, that feeling of belonging.

Stefan knew he had a place in Mystic Falls, that he belonged there, but his contentment was not a part of that. He hoped to find that here. And there was little Hope, no child deserved a broken and warring family. He hoped to make it a better place for her. 

'I have my reasons,' Stefan said. 

'Are you sure you don't just want to be the guy who's bedded every single member of the Mikaelson family,' Freya asked as their drinks arrived.

'It's not a title I covet,' Stefan admitted. 

Freya nodded and pulled out her cell phone. 'Do you want to play Heads Up?'

'Sure, why not?'

-

Klaus was sitting on the floor with Hope standing on his knees when Stefan and Freya finally made it back to the compound around ten in the morning. At one point Freya had complained of sore feet so Stefan had offered her a piggy back. 

Klaus' smile for Hope turned to a scowl for Stefan and Freya. 

'I'd rather my daughter didn't see you both inebriated,' he said. 

'It's a good thing she won't then, drank ourselves sober didn't we?' Freya pecked Stefan on the cheek.

'Faya,' Hope said as she scrambled away from Klaus. Stefan let Freya slide to the ground and gather her niece in her arms. 

'Where is everyone?' Stefan asked Klaus but the other vampire scowled as he got to his feet. 

'I'm not their keeper,' he snarled. 

'Only making conversation,' Stefan held his hands up.

'Don't bother mate,' Klaus glared. 

Stefan felt his throat tighten. Klaus was angry with him, had been since he'd arrived but he was here for all of them, not himself. Well, not really. He didn't like this kind of anger, didn't like Klaus lashing out. Klaus reached out and gathered Hope from Freya's arms. He didn't speak as he carried the little girl upstairs. 

'Happy guy,' Stefan said but Freya just took Stefan's hand and led him to her bedroom.

Freya in bed was rougher than Finn, more adventurous. She asked for his blood again and Stefan let her drink from his wrist as he fucked her from behind. It was dirty and so very good. They finished off in the shower but Freya seemed sad as they dried off. 

'Curse is still here,' she said.

'How do you know?' Stefan asked. He had no intention of leaving right away, not if she didn't want him to. 

Freya tapped the side of her head. 

'Come on, I'm exhausted,' Stefan said as he pulled her into bed. Freya snuggled into his body and fell asleep.

Kol

Kol's idea of a date was fast food and a sports game. 'I got floor seats,' he said waving the tickets around. 

'That's pretty cool,' Stefan said as he bit into his corn dog. 

'I thought so,' Kol said. 'After we can play pool and get drunk enough to try this thing out.'

'You don't think it'll work?' Stefan said. He finished his food and wiped his fingers on a napkin. 

'Do I think we're soul mates?' Kol asked with a leer. 'I'd certainly like to soul you.'

Stefan laughed and Kol seemed pleased with himself. 'I didn't know soul mates was a part of this.'

'Each of us interpreted the prophecy differently. What I took from it was two souls meant for each other were to finally be reunited. Or you're to be united with a soul mate I'm not sure.' Kol stopped walking and Stefan looked over his shoulder. 'What if this is because of you, some do gooder witch is looking to make you happy?'

'So this is all my fault?' Stefan asked. 

'I've decided it is. Yes, but I'll get a date and some sex out of you,' Kol smiled at Stefan. 'That sounded as if I'm prepared to use you. I am, incase you're wondering.'

'I didn't doubt it,' Stefan said. 'I wouldn't mind a few hours alone with you myself.'

'Really?' Kol said. 

'You seem surprised,' Stefan said as they found their seats. 

'I am, didn't take you for a hussy. I like it,' Kol beamed as he sat down.

They enjoyed the game, and as promised Kol took Stefan to a sports bar afterward where they spent the night drinking and playing pool. They argued over their favorite teams and discussed horror movies. 

'The modern vampire has been ruined,' Stefan agreed. 

'And that Van Helsing bullshit,' Kol complained. 

Stefan laughed. 'Now Bela Lugosi, that was a vampire,' Stefan said. 

'The Dracula myth is my favorite by far,' Kol said. 'Bram Stoker did a wonderful job with his novel, and some screen adaptation have been enjoyable. The Lugosi portrayal though, fantastic.'

'You know I didn't mind the Jonathan Rhys Meyers,' Stefan admitted. Kol shot him a dark look. 

'Is he sexier than I am?' Kol asked. 

'You know I really don't think Dracula's my type,' Stefan admitted. 

Kol grinned at him and reached for another drink. 'You're good fun, Stefan.'

'I'm glad you think so,' Stefan said. 

They fucked in Kol's car, Stefan in his lap biting at his lips and jerking himself off as Kol bucked into him. 

-

Klaus was prowling along the balcony when they returned. 

'Would you like to come to my room?' Kol asked Stefan. 'I'm on season three of Pretty Little Liars.'

Stefan frowned but he didn't judge Kol's taste in entertainment. 'No, I'm tired.'

'You know its nice having you around Stefan, you've only been here two weeks but it already feels like you belong,' Kol clapped his back and headed upstairs. 

'No luck?' Freya asked from behind. Stefan found her spooning cereal into her mouth. Klaus was still watching from the balcony. 

'I guess this curse is damn hard to break,' Stefan said. 

Freya shrugged and returned to the kitchen. Stefan trudged to his bedroom, past a pensive Klaus. 'No Hope today?'

'She's spending the day with her family in the Bayou,' Klaus said. 

'Well, I'm going to try and sleep for a few hours,' Stefan said. Klaus snorted. 'What's wrong?'

'Sleep is a wonderful idea, something I haven't had in years, not properly,' Klaus said. 

'You suffer from insomnia?' Stefan frowned. 

Klaus nodded. 'I do.'

'Maybe you need someone to rock you to sleep,' Stefan said. 

Klaus smiled but it didn't reach his eyes. 'That ship sailed. Sleep well, old friend.' With a jerk Klaus hopped over the balcony and disappeared out of the compound. 

'Always running away that guy,' Stefan muttered as he headed to his room.

Rebekah 

Stefan woke to the weight of someone on top of him. He opened his eyes and blinked sleepily up at Rebekah. 

'We're going to the funfair,' she said. 

Stefan groaned and pulled his pillow over his head. 

'Come on! Get up!' Rebekah cried. She pulled his blankets away and Stefan had no choice but to get up. He didn't miss the lingering look Rebekah gave his naked ass as he padded to the bathroom. 

'You're up early,' Klaus said when they entered the dining room.

'We're spending the day together,' Rebekah said smugly. 

Klaus shrugged and went back to his book, but he cast glances over it as Rebekah discussed how she intended for the day to play out. Stefan ate his toast and listened as she listed all the things she wanted to do.

'The carousel, really?' He asked two hours later when they stopped in front of it. 

'Yes, Stefan, the carousel,' Rebekah skipped forward. Stefan followed her and paid for two tickets. Rebekah chose a zebra while Stefan swung his leg over a standard black horse next to it. 

'Are you having fun?' Stefan asked. He was holding the pole, watching Rebekah rise up and down, countering his movements. 

'Isn't it wonderful!' Rebekah rested her cheek on the pole. 

'Its different,' Stefan admitted. 'When I was a boy fairs used to travel all the time, especially during the war. Some of them were poor but there was some interesting sights too.'

'We never had anything like that, not really. Strangers were frowned upon and chased away. It wasn't until after we fled that we got to know the world and saw the sights,' Rebekah smiled. 'I was never in love, as a human. I think that's why I chase it so much. I've never had anyone devote themselves to me completely, something always got in my way. Even in Chicago you weren't truly mine, you would have given me up in a heartbeat had Nik asked you to.' 

'The Ripper...he wanted power, you know, and you were that girl, you had it all, but Klaus, he had power,' Stefan said. 

'And you Stefan, what do you want?' Rebekah asked. 

'I want someone to love, someone to love me, I want to take care of someone and in turn let them take care of me. I want to relax and trust that I can split my burdens and share my problems, to know that I'm not alone in this world. I've been alone for so long that sometimes it feels like I'll never get that companionship I desire,' Stefan looked down at his hands. 'I want someone to be mine.'

The ride slowed to a stop and Stefan sat for a moment, but Rebekah pulled him off the horse. 

'Come, lets go shooting,' she said. Stefan followed her to the shooting range. He watched Rebekah take aim and fire. When her bullets were done she was allowed a medium prize. She chose a pink bunny rabbit with floppy ears.

Stefan took his turn, and very carefully aimed at his target. He hit the jackpot, best score so far on the leader-board. He was allowed to pick any prize he wanted. He turned to Rebekah. 'Why don't you pick?'

Rebekah smiled. 'There's nothing there I want,' she said with a grin.

'Choose for Hope then,' Stefan said. Rebekah smiled and together they chose a blue unicorn. Stefan carried it under his arm fir the rest of the day. 

They ate cotton candy and talked about television. Stefan had given Rebekah a list of things she needed to catch up on and she was currently halfway through Friends. 'I love Chandler.'

'Everybody loves Chandler, he's the voice of reason,' Stefan said. 'He's the audience.'

'Do you analyses everything you watch?' Rebekah asked as she stuffed another handful of cotton candy into her mouth. 

'Sorry, its a habit. Hey, theres a drive in movie tonight, Invasion Of The Body Snatchers,' Stefan said as they rounded a corner. 

'That sounds horrible!' Rebekah said. 

'No, its a romantic comedy,' Stefan said. 'They snatch the bodies so they can unite them with their one true love.'

Rebekah stared at him, and Stefan fought to keep his face straight, but then she smiled. 'That sounds pretty cool, but only if we go here...'

'No,' Stefan sighed but he followed Rebekah into the Fortune Tellers tent. 

-

Stefan watched as Rebekah stormed into the compound with her pink bunny under her arm. He followed her with a sigh and waited for the drama to unfold. Hayley was sitting on the floor with Hope while Klaus read to them. 

'I didn't peg you for a unicorn kind of guy,' Hayley teased. Stefan stuck his tongue out but crouched in front of Hope. 

'I thought Hope might like this,' he said with a smile. The little girl looked up with wide eyes and wrapped her arms around the soft toy. 

'Say thank you Hope,' Hayley said as she brushed Hope's hair from her forehead. 

'Fank,' Hope said as she rolled onto the unicorns back. 

'You're welcome sweetie,' Stefan smiled. He stood up and noticed Klaus watching him with a curious look in his eye. Perhaps he thought Stefan was out to harm Hope with the toy. 

'Did you guys have a good day?' Hayley asked. 

'Stefan is a liar who lies and he has a lot of making up to do,' Rebekah stomped her foot. 

'Hey, I'm not as big a liar as The Mystical Hilda,' Stefan said. 'A fortune teller told us that within the year we would be married with triplets.'

Hayley laughed and even Rebekah cracked a smile. Stefan was glad she was on her way to forgiving him. 

'What did Stefan lie about?' Klaus asked curiously.

'He told me Invasion of the Body Snatchers was about people trying to find true love,' Rebekah folded her arms across her chest. 

Hayley laughed and Stefan shook his head, but he could see Rebekah's smile aimed at him. He could live with Rebekah, she was fun and easy going and she forgave him when he played a fool. Perhaps this was true, right here with her. 

'Well, we have to go, its time for Hope to get ready for bed,' Hayley said as she stood. Hope refused to dismount the unicorn so she lifted toy and all. Hope giggled and snuggled into her mother. 

'Yes and we need to get ready for our party tonight,' Rebekah said. 

'We do?' Stefan asked. 

'We do,' Rebekah took Stefan's hand. Klaus turned away and decided to walk Hayley and Hope home. 

They didn't make it to the party. Rebekah couldn't keep her hands off Stefan and soon they tumbled into bed. It was just as good and crazy as they remembered it, and Rebekah kept more noise that was decent, but they had a good time. 

After, as they cuddled, Rebekah let out a disappointed sigh and Stefan buried his face in her hair to hide his identical sigh.

Elijah

Stefan dressed smart, and met Elijah in the courtyard. He half expected the man to have a bunch of flowers in his hand but Elijah merely handed him a flower for his buttonhole. 

'Thank you,' Stefan said with a small frown. 

'It's appropriate for where we're going,' Elijah explained as he placed a palm on the small of Stefan's back and guided him to a waiting town car. 

The ride was spent in comfortable silence. The art exhibition they attended was accompanied by a recital of a small orchestra. Stefan stayed close to Elijah and listened politely as Elijah explained the phases of the music. They discussed the art and Stefan found himself enthralled by Elijah's tales of artists he'd come across over the centuries. 

'You know Stefan I like the classics very much, but even modern technology is a form of art. I see it everywhere, its accessible to everyone. Imagine all that untapped talent that may have died over the centuries, and now, in this world, they need only pick up their cell phone,' Elijah smiled. 

'You know I never thought of it like that,' Stefan said. 'I follow online blogs poetry, travel, photography, and some of the pieces there are fascinating and beautiful. If it wasn't for the internet I suppose a lot of voices would be silent and repressed.'

'To quote Hope's favorite move of the month, it really is a whole new world, one just has to know where to look,' Elijah smiled. 'Of course I enjoy the beauty of a good fight too.'

Stefan laughed and Elijah smiled. They mingled, and Elijah introduced Stefan to several people he deemed important enough but soon they were leaving for dinner reservations. 

Elijah held the door open, then held Stefan's seat. He ordered the wine and for one frightening minute Stefan expected him to order for them both too, but he sat back and smiled across the table with his recommendations. 

The meal seemed to last hours and they discussed Mystic Falls and how it had changed from Elijah first arrived. Stefan explained how it had looked in 1864 before he got turned and they pondered over where the Founders got their knowledge. 'And what of the lovely Elena?'

Stefan smiled. Every date Elena came up, all of them had mentioned her at one point or another. 

There was a time when Elena had broken his heart, when Damon had stomped on it, but that wound healed itself. He forgave them, it was easier that way and in his own way Stefan was happy. Elena loving Damon allowed Damon to forgive him and cease to make his life hell. Yes, Elena had been the love of his life for a time, but Stefan believed it happened more than once, that he could love many people if he just allowed it. 

'Elena and Damon are very happy, I'm happy for them,' Stefan said. 

Elijah nodded, accepting the answer. 'Its a curious thing. I've known three women with the same face and each of them were very different, yet all three lovable in their own way.'

'Tatia?' Stefan asked. 

'Could be a pain in the ass when she wanted to be,' Elijah smiled. 'But she was special, her heart was of gold.'

'The bloodline is a force to be reckoned with,' Stefan agreed. 

-

The compound was quiet when they got back. They moved slowly upstairs and Elijah led Stefan to his room. He cupped Stefan's face and kissed him soundly. Stefan wrapped his arms around Elijah's waist and then Elijah pulled away and opened his bedroom door. As Stefan stepped inside he could have sworn he saw Klaus watching from the shadows.

Elijah was a formidable lover, and he brought Stefan to peak several times with mouth, fingers and cock. They lay together afterwards in the moonlight, Elijah with a frown on his face and Stefan with confusion in his heart. 

-

Everyone was gathered at breakfast the next morning. Stefan took his seat and shifted uncomfortably as all eyes landed on him.

'It didn't work,' Elijah said. 

'There must be something else, some hidden trick,' Freya said as she flicked through a notebook. 

'Perhaps if we try-'

'Oh for gods sake this is idiotic!' Klaus roared. He stood up from the table with eyes like thunder. He looked beyond exhausted, he looked more beaten than Stefan had ever seen him. 

'We're trying to fix it,' Finn said.

'That's just it, you don't know how. You've all taken Stefan on a date by now, a date of your choosing, doing what you enjoy. Did any of you stop to think that perhaps Stefan hates clubbing or he finds French food tedious!' Klaus asked.

Freya rubbed the back of her neck and Elijah looked sheepish. 

'No, none of you did. With the exception of Finn, and lets face it he's the king of bloody boredom, none of you stood a chance!' Klaus snapped.

'Can you do better?' Kol snapped. 

'This doesn't involve Niklaus,' Elijah said. 

'Wait what?' Stefan asked. 'You mean to say that you all dated me and fucked me and Klaus isn't going to?'

'It specifically said the Mikaelson siblings. Technically Klaus isn't Mikael's son,' Rebekah said. She shared a look with Elijah. 

'I'm not buying it, Klaus is your sibling as much as the rest of you,' Stefan said softly. He knew who ha reached for his hand in the vision, he was certain it was Klaus. 

'What have we got to lose?' Rebekah said softly. 

'Stefan's dignity?' Elijah asked. 

'His dignity didn't bother you last night as you mounted him,' Klaus spat. 

'You know what, to hell with this,' Stefan stood and tossed his napkin on his plate. He walked out of the room, and only at the last minute did he grab Klaus by the hand. 'Your turn.'

The words were almost bitter, and he was in no mood to flirt or date or dance, but he didn't want to sleep with Klaus so soon after being with Elijah. This was Klaus, the man that Stefan had crushed on for almost a century. Yes Klaus was an ass, and for a long time Stefan forgot, and they'd hurt each other the worst, but that made for strong foundations. Stefan was confident they could work though it. 

'Where are you taking me?' Klaus asked.

'We're getting out of New Orleans,' Stefan said as he walked to his car. 

'Where are we going?' Klaus sounded almost childlike as he followed Stefan. 

'I don't know, New York, San Francisco, Chicago? Will Hope manage without you for a few days?' Stefan asked as he got into the drivers seat. Klaus joined him a second later. 

'I think she'll be fine,' Klaus said. 

Stefan smiled and started the car. 'Next flight out we get on it,' Stefan said. 

'Unless its Pittsburgh,' Klaus muttered darkly. Stefan smiled but didn't ask. 

Klaus

With just the clothes on their backs they went to San Francisco. Klaus handed over a credit card for first flights then a beautiful room with a view of the Bay Bridge. 

'I don't understand why you don't want to look at the Golden Gate Bridge,' Klaus said. 

'Because the Bay Bridge is my favorite,' Stefan said. 

They spent the afternoon in the city, picking up essentials they had left behind in New Orleans, and once that was done they spent several hours browsing through small independent bookstores. They sipped coffee, discussed Stefan's blood addiction and likened it to drug addiction, and ate sourdough and soup for dinner. 

In the evening they sat on the pier and ate ice cream. 'Hope will love it here when she's older,' Klaus decided. 'This is a settle down city.'

'Settle down city?' Stefan asked.

'Yes, I've decided that when Hope's older I'm going to leave New Orleans for a settle down city, it'll allow her to grow up in the manner which both Hayley and I desire, and away from my enemies she'll have a better quality of life,' Klaus said. 

'You've got it all worked out,' Stefan said. 'You've been angry lately, you look like a zombie.'

Klaus sighed and looked to the ocean. Stefan didn't expect him to say anything, not when they weren't close. Perhaps one day, Stefan hoped that one day they could be close. If he were given the chance to start all this again he would start with Klaus, because as much as he tried to ignore and deny it Klaus was the one that Stefan knew could fill the void. 

'We should get back,' Klaus said. 

Stefan hid his disappointment He stood and they walked shoulder to shoulder back to their hotel room. The suite was large with a generous king bed and a smaller room with a queen. The king afforded the view Stefan so loved and Klaus told Stefan to take that room. 

'You don't need to do this,' Stefan said but Klaus shook his head. 

'Please,' he smiled. 

'Then stay, talk some more,' Stefan said. 'The bed is large enough.'

Klaus looked between Stefan and the bed and eventually nodded. They climbed under the duvet together, both keeping to their own sides, but they didn't talk, just lay in the dark until they fell asleep.

-

Stefan convinced Klaus to go on a big red bus tour. Klaus hated every minute, he complained about tourists, the quality of the ear buds the wind on the bridge as they drove across, but his complaining did something to Stefan that he wasn't ready to examine. They ate a simple lunch afterwards and Stefan inquired about how to get to Alcatraz at such late notice. When he got nowhere Klaus turned to compulsion and the afternoon found them on a boat soaring across the bay. 

They messed around in the prison, losing the group easily and taking it at their own pace. Klaus wondered how much it would cost to buy the island to fill with his enemies and Stefan laughed, bumping their hips. Klaus grinned back. 

They finished the day in an Irish bar, drinking Black Bush and discussing world politics. That night Klaus slept deep for the first time in months, and in the morning Stefan woke with his nose touching the soft hair at the top of Klaus' head. 

In the morning light Klaus looked perfectly innocent, and Stefan couldn't resist pressing a kiss to his forehead. Klaus shifted and opened his eyes. 'Mornin,' he slurred, still half asleep. 

'Hey,' Stefan whispered as he trailed his fingertips over Klaus' cheek.

'Is it my turn?' Klaus yawned.

'It was never your turn Nik, there never would have been another turn if you were first,' Stefan ran his hand over Klaus' ribs. 

'Jealousy,' Klaus said. 

'Excuse me?' Stefan asked. 

'I was jealous, of my siblings, touching and having you. I wanted you, I loved you, I love you now, and I want you, every time one of them took you out, took you to bed, my heart broke a little more,' Klaus admitted. 

'Oh Nik,' Stefan closed the space between them and kissed Klaus, rolling so he was half on top of the other man. Klaus tangled his hand in Stefan's hair and held him close. 

They kissed for what felt like hours, and it was only Stefan's quick thinking that had him springing out of bed to place the "Do Not Disturb" sign on the door. Klaus chuckled and welcomed him back into the sheets. 

There was no urgency, they were content to just kiss the morning away. 

'I've thought about this so many times,' Klaus admitted as he pulled Stefan over him. 

'Fucking me?' Stefan asked.

'No, just having you,' Klaus teased. 'Calling you mine.'

Stefan's heart kicked and he dove on Klaus with a new ferocity. Teeth clashed, and there was too much tongue but Klaus was laughing and Stefan joined him. Klaus rolled them and kissed down Stefan's neck, with tongue and teeth. He moved lower, laving Stefan's nipples and nipping the skin on his hips and then Klaus was curling his tongue around the head of Stefan's dick. Stefan looked down and all he could see was Klaus' blond head bobbing in his lap as he took more and more of Stefan into his mouth. None of Klaus' siblings had ever made Stefan feel like this, not through pleasure or attention. 

Over the past two days Klaus made no effort, he didn't need to because he already knew what to do, they read together and talked, they wandered around the city exploring what San Francisco had to offer. They bickered, of course, Klaus brought that out in Stefan, but they teased and laughed too. It was nice, and dare he say it, perfect. 

But now, with Klaus determined to swallow Stefan's cock, Stefan realized it was more with Klaus, he felt more than he did even with Rebekah with whom he shared history, or with Finn who Stefan had found so easy to talk to about anything. He felt warmth and safety, desire and a little fear. He felt love. 

Too soon Klaus pulled off and slithered up Stefan's body. When they kissed Stefan could taste himself on Klaus' tongue and lips and he wrapped his arms around Klaus, pulling him tighter. 

'I-' Klaus faltered, and Stefan could see a shadow in his eyes. He reached up and cupped Klaus' face. 

'Hey, Nik, this is a safe place, you can tell me anything,' Stefan pressed a kiss to Klaus' top lip. 

'The curse, its broken,' Klaus said. 

Stefan sat up but kept a hold on Klaus' neck. Klaus ended up in his lap. 'How, when?' 

'When I was sucking you off,' Klaus said. 'I was tempted to keep going but I didn't want to force you.'

'Force me? None of you forced me. I could have said no, and besides, it affected me too so I needed to help,' Stefan pointed out. Stefan's feelings were what broke it, he realized, his emotions.

'I know, but you did what you had to do,' Klaus tried to move but Stefan pulled him back. 

'No, no way do you get to end this, not now when we're like this. We're going to have sex Nik, here in this bed this afternoon. And again tonight, and in the morning, probably at some point in the shower, and there's that armchair out there, and in your bed when we get home,' Stefan kissed Klaus' lips. 

'Home, you think of New Orleans as home?' Klaus said. Stefan hated that he loved how vulnerable Klaus looked right now. 

'No,' Stefan said. Klaus blinked and Stefan kissed him. 'Home is just where we're together.'

'Oh for fuck sake I'm sleeping with a bloody hallmark author,' Klaus complained as his thumb teased Stefan's nipple.

Stefan laughed and hugged him close, kissing him at the base of his throat. 'I'll turn it dirty, and tell you home is where we fuck all day and all night.'

Klaus' chuckle was dark. 'I like it,' he said. 'Well don't just sit there, there's lube in the top drawer, get me ready.'

Stefan raised an eyebrow but Klaus was already huffing. 'On second thoughts I want you to rim me first.' Klaus said as he slipped off Stefan's lap. 'On my back or lying face down?'

'How are you most comfortable?' Stefan almost chocked. He distracted himself by reaching for the lube and rolling to his knees. Klaus was already face down on the bed with two pillows under his hips. Stefan felt his cock jolt at the sight of Klaus lying with his legs spread. Stefan reached for him but he hesitated, curling his hand into a fist. He looked for just a moment more, looked at the slim back, the tattoos a dark contrast against pale skin. 

'Do you prefer to bottom?' Klaus asked over his shoulder. He was so blunt that Stefan blushed. 

'I'm happy either way,' Stefan licked his lips. 

'Well when I saw the size of you,' Klaus pulled Stefan down for a kiss, 'I had to have you in me.'

'You're trying to kill me aren't you. This won't last, it'll be over before it starts.' Stefan complained as he settled between Klaus' legs. He ran his hands up Klaus' thighs and gripped Klaus' buttocks.

'The relationship or the sex?' Klaus asked as he pillowed his head on his folded arms. 

'Both,' Stefan said. He lifted both hands away and in a moment of madness he brought them down hard, smacking Klaus' ass. 

Klaus swore and arched up. 'Fuck me Stefan,' Klaus turned to look over his shoulder. 'Do that again.'

Stefan did, but then he leaned close and dragged his tongue over Klaus' hole. 'So tight.' 

Stefan alternated between licking Klaus' ass and sucking his balls into his mouth. Klaus was rocking into the pillow and Stefan wrapped his hand around Klaus' cock, pulling it back between his legs and away from the friction of the pillow. 'Be a good boy now Nik.'

'Yes sir,' Klaus smirked over his shoulder. Stefan shot him a grin and popped the lube open. He coated his fingers and worked Klaus open. Klaus whined and mewled as he fucked back on Stefan's fingers. Stefan was so hard he suspected he wouldn't last, but he slicked his cock and sat back on his heels. 

'Turn over,' Stefan said. He was surprised when Klaus complied immediately. Stefan crawled into place and hooked Klaus' legs over his arms. He entered Klaus slowly, taking his time and trying to savor the moment. Klaus shifted, placing one ankle on Stefan's shoulder. 

'Okay,' Klaus said. He wrapped a hand around Stefan's neck and pulled him down for a sloppy kiss. 'Fuck me.'

The room was filled with the sounds of skin slapping skin and harsh panting. Klaus rested his other ankle on Stefan's shoulder and together they rocked the massive bed into the wall. Stefan wrapped a hand around Klaus' dick and jerked him, rubbing his thumb over the sensitive tip. 

'Oh fuck, Stefan, love,' Klaus babbled as one hand gripped the headboard and the other squeezed Stefan's ass.

Klaus came first, and Stefan fucked him through it. Stefan followed a few moments later. He collapsed on top of Klaus, kissing his lips and cheek.

'You're going to kill me love,' Klaus ran his fingers through Stefan's hair. They shifted off the bed, and made their way slowly to the shower where they spent more time kissing and touching. 

They went back to bed, and lay together on top of the duvet, looking out on San Francisco as evening fell. 

-

'It worked,' was the first words Elijah greeted them as soon as they arrived home. 

'It did,' Klaus said. His fingers were laced with Stefan's and he had no intentions of letting go. 

'Congratulations,' Freya said. 'You do realize that you've been away for almost a week.'

'I was taught to count the days of the week thanks all the same Freya love,' Klaus said. Stefan squeezed his hand. 

'Dada!' Hope cried and suddenly Klaus was crouching down to lift his daughter. He still held Stefan's hand. Hope hugged Klaus tight and grinned over at Stefan with her head on Klaus' shoulder. 

'Home,' Stefan said softly. Klaus moved close and kissed Stefan, not caring that his whole family watched.


End file.
